Further Investigation Required
Further Investigation Required (also known as F|R) was an MLN Band. It was created when Legostudios34 cancelled the LegoStudios34 Project. It went through a couple of line-ups, and once the band merged with Brick Zeppelin to create The Merge. The band was led by legostudios34, but it was disbanded when he retired, and is now inactive. In late summer 2012, Ryo-757 reformed the band with botven1, and some new members joined, like IndianaBonesSulfrix9 (as drummer and lead singer) and Botven's sister gracelw1. Another album was released but shortly after, the band went inactive again. Pre-Merge Discography *LEGO Freak *To Build Into Tomorrow *The Best of FIR *In the Clear Post-Merge Discography No More Fake Bricks # Under the Rug (MOTM) # The Brick Thing (Legostudios34) # Once (Cr9) # Fake Friday (Wiktorsz) # Forgiven (Legostudios34) # Where you Build/Turn your Eyes (MOTM) # Low Builder (Ryo-757) # My Own Little LEGO World (Legostudios) # Must Have Built Something Right (Legostudios) # No Gravity (Wiktorsz) # Creativity (Not A Feeling) (MOTM) # Beat the System (MOTM) # Red Blocks (Ryo) # Something More (Legostudios) # Fake Building Blues (Legostudios) # Same Ol' Builder (Legostudios) : BONUS TRACK - Beat the System (Acoustic Version) Of MOD Parties (and Ryo) Of MOD Parties (and Ryo) - January 30, 2011 - PRODUCED 1. At the MOD Party (2:51) Legostudios34 2. Ryo (?:??) Botven1 3. Fake-Building Blues (4:42) Legostudios34 4. Won't Get Fakes Again (8:34) Botven1 5. SWOOSH - Movie Remix (5:50) cr9 6. Armor (?:??) cr9 7. Same Ol' Builder (2:46) Legostudios34 8. Hold Us Together (3:28 Nick-Knacks 9. Reality (3:09) Masterofthemetal11 10. Day of the Fakes (5:45) Legostudios34 ''This was Wiktorsz' last FIR album. '' Finally Arrived Finally Arrived - March 3, 2011 - PRODUCED 1. Up and Up - 5:05 2. Leaving and Eternity - 2:30 3. Fake Factory - ??? 4. Gotta Go - 2:43 5. I Wanna Be a MOD - 1:58 6. The Brick Passes On - 4:10 7. R|OT - 5:18 8. For the Moments When Fakes Fail - 3:47 9. Moving Up Ranks - ??? 10. The Fifty Year Brick - ??? 11. Bricks Are Best - ??? 12. Build Your Mind - 1:22? 13. The End (You'll Realize)- 8:03 ''This was masterofthemetal11's last, up-to-date, F|R album. '' 365 365 - April 10, 2011 - PRODUCED 1. 365 - 2:49 2. The End (Ambient Flow) - 2:02 3. Ryo757 (Gone) - 5:59 4. L for LEGO - 2:55 5. LEGO-Built Aeroplane - 3:56 6. Mr. Postman - 2:37 7. My Life (Re-Write) - 3:27 8. LEGO Boxes - 5:22 9. No Fakes on Me - 2:30 10. Botven, Write a Parody - 1:32 11. Building Song - 2:59 A New Song A New Song - May 29, 2011 - PRODUCED 1. Build It To Me - (LS) - 2:03 2. A New Song - (LS) - 2:25 3. Where I Live (LS) - 2:49 4. Can Build Again (LS) - 2:28 5. (Fakes Are) Losing Their Death Grip (On Us) - (LS) - 2:29 6. At Least We Built With LEGO - (LS) - 2:54 7. Try And Get It Right - (Botven) - ?:?? 8. They Came From Outer Space (Botven) - ?:?? 9. 2005 (LS) - 3:13 The Truth The Truth - Unreleased - Independent 1. Intro (LS) - 1:10 2. Keep On Building (LS) - 3:18 3. Back In The Day (LS) - 2:40 4. Made To Be Creative (LS) - 3:59 5. The Truth (LS) - 3:42 6. Lego's Way Or The Highway to Fail (LS) - 3:43 7. A Lego Universe, A Lego World (Botven) ???? 8. Get Out Of Me (Cr9) - ?:?? To Build Into Tomorrow #To Build Into Tomorrow (LS) #The Lego Emporium (JB1) #Hold Us Together (Nick-Knacks) #Never Be The Same (LS) #My Life (Cr9) #This is LEGO](New Recording) (LS) #What If You (LS) #All of a Sudden (Cr9) #Source Code 1.5 (Live) (Cr9) #Source Code Medley (Cr9, LS) Reform Continuing The Investigation Continuing The Investigation - Released - Unknown 1. Gonna fall down Ryo 2. Dear LEGO Jon 3. No fakes on me Botven 4. Burning fakes IndianaBonesSulfrix9 5. Building out Ryo 6. Legostudios34, you've gone Botven 7. City on the shelf (remix) 8. Boycott fakes (remix) See also *MLN Music and Bands Category:MLN Bands Category:MLN Music and Bands Category:Produced Records Category:2010